Nettle
Nettle is a female LeafWing who appears in The Poison Jungle. ''She is the sister of Mandrake and the daughter of Wolfsbane. Appearance She has green scales. Biography [[The Poison Jungle (Book)|''The Poison Jungle]] She is first seen with her father, Wolfsbane, watching her brother, Mandrake, attempt to kill a panther via plant manipulation. When the panther is killed, she is the first to guess Sundew's involvement. When Sundew's friends appear she is visibly angry and threatens to have them executed. Later, she is assigned to a mission with Sundew, Cricket, Bumblebee, Willow and Mandrake to go to the eye of jungle, the place where all of the Breath of Evil is quarantined. Relationships Mandrake Mandrake is Nettle's younger brother. Often, she bosses him around, and gets aggravated with him easily. Sundew Nettle and Sundew dislike each other. Nettle says in The Poison Jungle ''"You get away with everything because you're Belladonna's daughter and you're soooo special", implying her dislike of Sundew stems from the way everyone respects Sundew because of Sundew's mother and her powers, not because she earned it. Nettle also takes every opportunity to tell Sundew that she can do whatever Sundew is doing better. Cricket Nettle hates Cricket for being a HiveWing, though by the end of the ''The Poison Jungle, her hateful remarks have slowed slightly. Quotes * "Why? I could do it so much faster without any magical powers. And if we need the magic, we have Sundew." -To Wolfsbane about Mandrake's plant-manipulating powers. * "Then we're all going to die." -To Wolfsbane about if Mandrake had to use his powers when Sundew wasn't around. * "Uh-uh. No way. Sundew! Sundew, you can't fool me. I know you're here somewhere!" -In disbelief after seeing a thorn bush grow to strangle a panther. * "Sounded like proof that I'm right. Come on out, Sundew!" -After hearing Bumblebee complain in hiding. * "Who is that? Someone who doesn't know our jungle? Did you bring STRANGERS into our trees?" -To Sundew after seeing Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Bumblebee come out of hiding. * "That doesn't make it all right! HiveWings in here?! What is wrong with you? Queen Wasp will be right behind them!" -To Sundew after seeing Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Bumblebee come out of hiding. * "You get away with everything because you're Belladonna's daughter and you're soooo special ... But you've gone too far this time, Sundew! No one will stand for this." * "Fine. But I know what she'll say. We'll be back to execute your new pets!" -To Sundew about telling Belladonna about Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Bumblebee. * "WHY are we taking a HATCHLING with us? A nasty HIVEWING hatchling, no less? Oh, is it because we're hoping something will eat her? A snack for the dragon traps, what a good idea."- Asking why Bumblebee is traveling with them through the Poison Jungle. Family tree Trivia *She is likely named after the stinging nettle plant, which contains chemicals in small hairs on its leaves that cause a stinging sensation when touched. *Her name may be irony due to her snappy behavior that would make another dragon feel "stung" by her words. Gallery LeafTransparent.png|Leafwing Nettleffffff.png|Nettle by fish th (3)_2.jpeg|A real stinging nettle plant LeafWing_Sigil.png|LeafWing sigil by Platypus the SeaWing References Category:Article stubs Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:PJ Characters